The Sheltering Sky
by BEAT1999
Summary: [One-Shot] As the rebellion in Shibuya is taking place, a detective and fool spend some quality time in a sleepy night.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona Series.**

**A.N At the end.**

* * *

**The Sheltering Sky**

The sunset came down over the hill overlooking the sleepy town of Inaba. The birds were making way to their nests to cover themselves from the chilled breezes of the night, as were the people inhabiting the town, finishing their shifts at work and returning to nestle in the warmth of their homes. The warmth of summer was still hugging the ground by the time the sun set in below the hill, giving the inhabitants of the small valley a few more moments before the cold wind bouncing from the surrounding hills made coats a necessity. This were the hours that truly showed the beauty of Inaba. This were the hours that made Naoto Shirogane fall in love with this town.

A sigh escaped her lips as she took her view from the window and back to her computer. Her email was already redacted. She stretched her legs below the table for some moments before sending it. As soon as the mail was sent, she turned off her computer. _Pity _she thought to herself_, we could have used the extra paycheck. _ She stopped herself, that sounded cynical than intended. It wasn't like she greedy or anything, she argued to herself, it was just a fact that they would be having quite an expense in the nearby future and could use some extra income to balance things out. She shrugged the matter off, and headed for the kitchen.

As she prepared her cup of coffee she felt her phone buzzing, she took it to read to it had a message. It was from Yu, it let her know that he was on his way back and should be home in an hour at most. She sent a quick response before putting the phone away again.

Yu, just how much did that man meant to her was something that even she could barely grasp. She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't caught by him from the beginning. Someone who was both a contrast and a compliment to herself. Both clever and naïve, Yu Narukami has been a pivotal element in the turning point that was her first year in Inaba. The relationship the two formed, both in a vacuum and in the context of the Investigation Team, could be pointed as the one thing that allowed her to finally accept the side of her that she had repressed since her starting detective work. She would still get flustered when either or her grandfather recalled the whole affair that ended with the declaring their feelings for one another, she was thankful that at least they did so in privacy as she was certain the attention it would bring would be too much for her.

That wasn't to say she wasn't proud of her relationship, she corrected herself, in fact it had been an open secret since essentially the beginning, becoming clear as day when their friends figured out the two spent Christmas Eve together; it was rather that she was still uncomfortable with public displays of affection. So small their displays were, that it became a running gag amongst their friends whenever one happened.

She smiled to herself as she remembered perhaps the pinnacle of such gag. It happened when she and the rest of the Investigation Team went to the train station to receive Yu when he came to install himself in the town shortly after graduating High School. The group was eagerly waiting for the train's doors to open as it came to a full stop. Her anticipation was at a tipping point, months of patience and weeks of anticipation mixing and stumbling with each other as she tried her hardest not to show her internal excitement. Key word being try. Finally, as Yu came down the train, the dam inside of her relented and she found herself against her boyfriend's arms before she could process just what had transpired. As she was regaining her composure, she heard Yu give a weak chuckle before returning the hug, locking her in place. For some moments, everything was alright. For a few moments, nothing could possibly break through the atmosphere of love and comfort surrounding them. And then the chuckle came.

"Geez, Naoto, you really must have missed him" said Yosuke trying to keep some composure.

"Is Naoto-kun actually hugging Yu?" asked Yukiko through giggles. "Chie, it's happening!"

"I know! Where's the camera when you need it?" Chie added while dramatically searching through her bag.

"Sensei, you didn't inform there was a wedding soon" Teddie decided to add.

And with that, any semblance of intimacy the moment had died almost as soon as it started. The next couple of minutes were spent with a flustered Naoto trying to salvage any of her dignity. She was very grateful that both Rise and Kanji decided to come to their, well her defense rather than adding to the banter. To say the least, she was very much grateful for that, especially considering the awkward situation they found themselves when her relationship with Yu came to light. Speaking of Yu, her very loving and ever supportive partner, simply hung around as the scene unfolded.

"I've missed you guys" he said after a small chuckle.

Naoto smiled at the memory as she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. _Leave it to Yu Narukami to take anything in stride_ she thought while taking a sip out of her cup of coffee. The news would start soon enough, so she made herself comfortable in the living room and enjoy herself for some time as she waited. The next twenty or so minutes went on like that, with Naoto idly watching the local news and sipping her coffee before being interrupted by the sound of the door being opened.

She remained sit and listened as Yu took off her shoes and entered the apartment. Entering into the living room, he made his way to the couch and took a sit next to her.

"You're early tonight" Naoto noted.

"Class ended early" he shrugged. "Teacher got an emergency and went off. Something about a family affair, I don't know, couldn't listen much. Kind of a bummer, I was getting invested in the lecture."

"Were you? What were you looking into today?"

"Jung's collective unconscious" he answered. Naoto was not surprised when Yu told her he was majoring in Psychology, it just made sense considering everything she knew about his partner. She smiled before taking a sip from her cup.

"That makes sense. How was the lecture itself?"

"Pretty good, of course the teacher does not take Jung seriously, but hey, I wouldn't expect him to. Besides, it was nice ending for this horrible day." _Of course_, she nodded in understanding_, today is Thursday after all_. Yu did not like this day in particular because he had a two-hour hole in his schedule between classes. And because he was to always be doing something, having such a gap was just unacceptable. She put her empty cup on the table and opened her arms in his directions. Yu immediately recognized the invitation and lowering his head on her lap. This move had at first been really embarrassing for her, but after years of their relationship, now it felt almost natural. A smile plastered on her lips as she felt Yu relax at her fingers running gently through his silver hair. "Oh, I finally had the chance to listen to the album your grandfather gave me."

"Really?" she was taken a bit by surprise. Yu had been given that record by her grandfather last time they visited him in the Shirogane Estate a couple of weeks ago. It was a classic album from the nineteen-seventies that he always used to play it when she was younger. She was filled with nostalgia and excitement when she saw grandfather giving Yu a copy. "Didn't you want to save it for a special moment?" she asked softly as she continued caressing his hair.

"Well, that was the plan" he explained embarrassed as his cheeks turned pink. "But while I was in the library studying I came across it; I don't even remember why I put it in my bag. And well, the rest is history."

"And well? Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course I did. The theatrical atmosphere is something else entirely" he said with enthusiasm as his hands moved wildly as he talked. "And the piano intro of the third song? Pump that shit on my veins, I need this in my life. It was heaven." She couldn't help herself but laugh.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Yeah, but that left me thinking. I mean, if someone actually went and sold England by the pound. Y'know, the queen felt like enough was enough and privatized the entire country, and sold a pound of land by a pound the money, how much would that cost?"

"More than any wealth we'll ever have" she deadpanned as she lowered the volume of the TV.

"I guess you're right" he pouted. "Well, enough about me. How was your day?"

"Well, not much really. I headed to Junes to get somethings that we were missing at home, also I went for a trim" she emphasized that last point by grabbing a strand of her hair. Yu looked up and his eyes widened a bit.

"You and your boyish hairstyle" he quipped. She in return shrugged.

"I'm used to it, and it saves shampoo. And after that I went home and spent most of the day checking my e-mails."

"Did you get another mail by prosecutor Niijima?" he asked innocently.

"Actually I did. She once again asked me for my services. Persistent that woman."

"… Well?"

"My answer remains the same."

Yu gasped faking shock. "The great Naoto Shirogane declining a case? Whatever happened?"

"Two reasons" she explained. "One: I would have to be stuck with Goro Akechi" she scoffed at that. She had a poor opinion of the 'Second Coming of the Detective Prince' ever since he embraced that nickname, one that until then was exclusive of the Shirogane clan. And from the handful of times she had met him, her opinion of him only lowered.

"Oh, I didn't know he was in Shibuya" Yu said as he shifted his eyes to the TV.

"I know I sound childish" she sighed, "but I can't help it. I never had a good vibe from him. The ease with which he solves his cases is just so… convenient."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me" he said as he put his hand on her leg. "So, who's gonna catch the Phantom Thieves now?" she shrugged.

"We don't even know if the exist."

"Well, no one else has taken credit for the crimes. Did you hear about Madarame today? Everyone on campus was talking about nothing else." She nodded, the Phantom Thieves were slowly gaining traction after the confession and subsequent arrest of Ichiryusai Madarame last night. If she was being honest, she was intrigued over the case.

"Well, I have been thinking about it for some time. It is peculiar, especially considering that we have no idea what their M.O is." Yu listened intently.

"Maybe they're Persona users" he said half-jokingly after thinking for a few seconds. The comment stopped Naoto dead on her tracks.

"You might be onto something with that" she said as she started thinking. It would certainly explain how this group was able to operate without capture. It would also explain the overnight shifts in their victims and lack of signs of torture. She remembered when they met Mitsuru Kirijo a couple of years back, she had explained that Personas tended to manifest in different ways and that there was no overarching structure as to how they function. So in theory it could be possible that the Phantom Thieves used a place where the use of Personas was possible to carry out their actions. She was pulled from her thoughts as a chuckle reached her ears.

"I can hear your gears turning from here" said Yu as he took her hand and gave it a small kiss. She shook her head with a smile.

"I sometimes forget you can read me like a book" a cocky smile appearing on his lips at that.

"What can I say? I'm a catch."

"You kind of are, in fact" she retorted, a hopefully small blush warming her cheeks. "I mean, you are handsome, smart, kind-hearted. What's there not to love?"

"Did you know I can add colours to the chameleon?"

"And you also quote Shakespeare" she said between chuckles.

"Speaking of Shakespeare, have you considered what I-"

"No. We're not naming our first kid Othello."

"Oh come on, Nao-chan" he exclaimed.

"No is no. I'm not allowing my child to be named after a man who was talked into killing his wife" Yu still gave a pout.

"It wasn't like that" he said as he crossed his arms but gave no further protest.

The two then spent a few moments in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the company of the others as the faint noises of the television hummed in front of the couple. This was one of things she loved the most about her relationship with Yu. How the two could either spent their time in hours' worth of conversation, switching topics at break-neck speed, or spend hours with the two not uttering a single word. More often than not, switching smoothly from one to the other. It was comforting knowing there was someone in your life who had that level of chemistry. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the tact of his hair on her fingers.

"So, what is the other?" asked Yu as he stretched to catch the TV remote.

"The other what?" she retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"You said you had two reasons not to go to Shibuya. You already covered one, so…" he shrugged. Her cheeks started heating as the embarrassment settled in.

"Oh come on, you know too well what's the other reason" she said as she shifted her gaze away from his forming smirk. The TV was turned off, when had he done so, she couldn't answer.

"Maybe… but, I would still like to hear it." She sighed in defeat. Yu was not one to tease generally, but when he was in the mood, it really showed.

"Well, I'm not going to accept also because I'm going to be terribly busy planning our wedding" she managed to stutter dropping her head to avoid his eyes.

"Aww, Naoto how beautiful!" he exclaimed as he raised his body to wrap his arms around her. She had learned that even at his most sarcastic, Yu Narukami always kept certain sincerity on his words. That little skill of his had saved him some trouble over the years. This being one of those instances.

"Please stop it" she said without making an attempt to get out of his embrace. Some seconds later her own arms were around his neck and her head buried on his shoulder.

"You can be so childish sometimes" she muttered with a smile on her lips.

"Hey, I can be a grownup, I'll show you" he said before picking her up, an embarrassed sound escaping her lips. With Naoto firmly held in his arms, he started going for their bedroom. "We're going to do grownup stuff now, ok?" Naoto couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the shift in tone. But then again, that was one of the things she most loved about him, his adaptability.

"You're an idiot."

"Correction, I'm your fool" he said before setting his lips on hers.

The sky was now sprinkled with stars all over, and the moon providing a cold and serene lighting to the peaceful town of Inaba. A town that pulled itself together and overcame many challenges. It was a town where everyone could count on each other in one respect or another. A town filled with people who could bring hope even in the sourest of hearts. It was the town that hosted the people Naoto Shirogane held the closest to her being. This was the town she was meant to be.

* * *

**Hello everyone. This is a small oneshot I've been toying with in the back of my head for some time about what became of the Persona 4 cast by the time of Persona 5. **

**Naoto is definetely my favorite character in Persona 4, and probably my favorite character of the Persona series in general, so this is a bit of a tribute. I tried my best to not go OOC and out of synch with the events of Persona 5, though it's been some time since I've played either so I apologize in advance. Yu is probably the one most OOC simply because when I played P4, I based my playthrough via the Myers Briggs (something I do in RPGs), and based Yu as an ENFP. And my characterization of him has basically stuck.**

**And as always, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave whatever review you wish.**


End file.
